Talk:Ultima Online 2
Expanding UO2 Content I wasn't sure where to post this so the UO2 Page felt like a good contender. Over the next weeks, I'll be starting to expand UO2 content in the Wiki, since for now there is little about it outside of the main page which already contains some notable errors (for instance the limited PVP Aspect was only related to Britannia's lands and not the rest of the game). But most importantly, Ultima Online 2 had a very rich lore that ought to be represented in the wiki, so I'll be working on putting it in there, with notably a New Britannia page with locations and such, a History of New Britannia page, more detailed infos and summaries of the Technocrat Wars novels, and possibly some character pages (perhaps just a single page about UO2 characters). I also think we should add the UO2 Fictions to the Wiki, much like we added the background stories of Ultima X. --Sergorn 06:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not convinced. As much as I hate it, the sub-par lore of U9 has a place on this wiki, but UO2 was never released and I'm not sure it's within the scope of this wiki to go into huge detail about it. I think the main UO2 page could be expanded, certainly, but I'm not a fan of littering a lot of pages around the wiki that might confuse a new reader since they really have no bearing at all on the Ultima universe. I think a New Britannia page would be as relevant to the wiki as the Thread of Life page - as in, not at all. I welcome discussion on the matter, though. --Warder Dragon 08:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Is is a valid point. My rationale is basically that there is quite a bit Ultima X content already in the wiki, while it was also cancelled, so not why add UO2 stuff as well ? Especially since UO2 was much more developped than Ultima X and that respect and it also got a trilogy of novels released (meaning that any UO2-related background content would be revelant to them as well) which is more that can be said about Ultima X. :: Also it's been almost ten years since UO2's got cancelled and most of the websites from back then are no longer available, which means it's hardly possibly anymore to find any infos on UO2 anymore, and I feel it's kind a shame if all this stuff were to be lost forever. I mean if we can't archive that in an Ultima wiki, where can we really ? --Sergorn 08:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : In a UO2 wiki? ;) : : No, but I understand where you're coming from. Still, perhaps there's a way to compromise - instead of adding many small pages, you could create pages like "Locations of Ultima Online 2" and "Creatures of Ultima Online 2" etc in the style of Planned Monsters for Ultima X? That would make it obvious that it is not related to the core series without unnecessarily cluttering the wiki, thus alleviating both my concerns. --Warder Dragon 08:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : I tend to agree. It'd be good to have all that UO2 stuff on here, but make sure to keep it congregated to a few locations. : Hmm... does anyone know if the Ultima Online 2 story that was originally released on the UO2 website is still available anywhere? Dungy 01:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I started adding Ultima X information when I noticed that there were few websites that had information on it and even those were in disrepair and may soon vanish. Ultima Online 2 is in a similar state (although perhaps not quite as precarious). I'd welcome more information on either of those. Neither of them have the danger that UO has which is overwhelming the rest of the content. (UO has 13 years of constant history... Makes me feel old. UOGuide has nearly twice as many pages as we do and it doesn't feel very comprehensive.) ::So, yeah, definitely would like to see some UO2 pages. But being unreleased and non-canon I agree that it shouldn't be too integrated with with the main series information. Either by keeping them to as few pages as possible (as Warder suggested) or making sure they are kept to their own separate categories. ::Are these the stories you were asking about Dungy? -- Fenyx4 06:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Your thoughts basically summarize my own. In the case of the unreleased Ultima gamees, it's interesting to host what information is available and the content is limited, so why shouldn't we host it? In the case of Ultima Online, I see nothing wrong with covering the basics of the series. The releases, and what was included with them. A basic summary of what each new release of Ultima Online entailed. I don't believe this wiki is beyond some mapping or skill summaries either, although we have to avoid just stealing information from other wikis like we've done in the past (although I don't think that rule applies when that wiki has already gotten that information from somewhere else like the UO2 backstory we discussed earlier). What I think is beyond our wiki is dealing with specific events or situations or items that existed for a limited time in Ultima Online, or events that happened only on a specific server, or any event that no longer applies to Ultima Online itself. The Thread of Life was a perfect example of this.